


Invited

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is invited to a party. What she doesn't know is that Lexa is the host. The party doesn't go the way she thought it would, when she's guided into a room. Not just any room, Lexa's bedroom, where Lexa is sitting on the bed, blindfolded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The party

“Hey Clarke, I’m so glad to see you here! I didn’t think you’d come!” A guy with black hair and the biggest smile ever on his face, runs towards a blonde, who just walked through the door.

 

“Hi Bellamy, I wasn’t sure if I should come, but I suppose it won’t hurt to stay here for an hour.” Clarke nervously rubs her hands together.

 

“You won’t regret it!” Bellamy smiles widely and wraps the blonde in his arms for a hug, making Clarke groan with some regret.

 

It’s some sort of party in a big house she’s never been to. Earlier that day, Bellamy had scribbled the address on a piece of paper for her, in case she’d decide to come over. He had given her the best puppy look he could muster, begging her to give it a try. When Clarke still shook her head after Bellamy asked at least ten times, he gave up and silently hoped Clarke would change her mind. Seeing as the blonde arrived at the party, it looks like she did change her mind.

 

“So um… whose party is this? You never told me.” Clarke pushes herself away from the embrace and looks into Bellamy’s eyes, searching for an answer. She knows she has been invited to that party, but Bellamy didn’t mention who actually lives here. Clarke feels a bit stupid for being at a party when she doesn’t even know who the host is. Her eyes scan through the room, wondering if perhaps someone would show up and shout something along the lines of  ‘hey, welcome to my party’ but as far as she can see, it doesn’t look like that is about to happen. Everyone is drinking and dancing to some upbeat music, minding themselves.

 

“Yeah well… about that…” Bellamy runs one of his hands through his hair, smiling shyly at the blonde, making Clarke wonder what he’s hiding. She knows that look on his face. Something is up.

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke arches her eyebrows, tapping her fingers on her arms which she crossed, still waiting for an answer.

 

“It’s Lexa’s party.” A girl with braided hair leans on Bellamy’s shoulder, looking at Clarke.

 

“Oh hey, Octavia.” Clarke smiles a bit. “Wait, what? Lexa’s party? This is Lexa’s party and this is her house?” Clarke can’t stop her jaw from dropping.

 

“Yup, the one and only.” Octavia grins widely, turns around and walks away towards some guy who Clarke knows as Lincoln. She’s seen Octavia with him before.

 

“Bellamy, you invited me to Lexa’s party?” Clarke is still trying to process the information. She closes her mouth and purses her lips.

 

“I know Clarke, look I know you have this crush on her for like… two years? But avoiding her won’t help you with that.” Bellamy’s voice is deep and he tries to sound convincing.

 

“Does Lexa even know I’m here?” There’s a spark of hope in Clarke’s voice. Perhaps Lexa invited her. The thought sure gives her a warm feeling, but that’s soon gone when Bellamy replies.

 

“Well no… she doesn’t know, but lots of people are here and it didn’t really matter who I’d invite.” Bellamy’s voice is softer this time, like he’s trying to apologize.

 

“Oh… so it doesn’t really matter that I’m here then, right, okay.” Clarke feels like she’s about to sweat, her knees shake a bit.

 

“No wait, Clarke, that’s not what I meant.” Bellamy lifts up Clarke’s chin, regretting that he has upset her. He would have told Clarke sooner, but he figured that the blonde would reject the invitation if she knew the truth, so telling her at the party seemed like a better plan.

 

Clarke’s eyes scan through the house. She doesn’t see Lexa anywhere. Of course there is a crowd of people, but if Lexa was in it, she would recognize her, like she always does. Lexa is a beautiful brunette with emerald green eyes and always the first Clarke recognizes.

 

“I don’t see Lexa.” Clarke finally whispers in Bellamy’s ear, after some hesitation. It’s not like she plans to walk up to Lexa or something.

 

Bellamy doesn’t say a word, instead he grabs Clarke’s hand and guides her through the crowd, up some stairs.

 

“Why did you bring me upstairs?” Clarke has no idea what Bellamy is thinking. The crowd is downstairs, where the party is, not upstairs. Not that she’s in the mood to party, but she thinks it’s weird and a bit suspicious.

 

“Okay, you might not like this, but hear me out…” Bellamy gives Clarke the most serious look he has, so the blonde knows that whatever he’s about to say, he won’t be kidding. “… Lexa is up here in her room, blindfolded…” Clarke’s eyes widen, curious to know why on earth Lexa is in her room blindfolded, while her party is downstairs. Bellamy sighs a bit, but goes on with his explanation anyway, while he’s at it. “…the thing is, Lexa expects Luna to walk in because of some dare that she accepted. I was talking with Luna and we decided that if you’d arrive, you should go into Lexa’s room instead.”

 

Clarke feels like her jaw is about to drop again. Thinking that this must be a joke, she stares into Bellamy’s eyes, waiting for him to tell her he was only kidding, but Bellamy’s expressions don’t change.

 

“You’re telling me that Lexa is blindfolded in her room and Luna was supposed to go in there because of some dare they took and now you are asking me to go in her room instead because you and Luna made that decision?” Clarke’s words flow fast out of her mouth, in one breath. When she’s nervous, she either rushes all her words or stutters a lot.

 

“Look Clarke, Luna and I know how much you like Lexa, and she’s blindfolded so you don’t have to worry that she would look into your eyes.” Bellamy hopes this will convince Clarke and make her less nervous.

 

Clarke is speechless. Her stomach churns while thoughts race through her mind. Before she can say anything at all, Bellamy opens a door, silently whispers “go” into Clarke’s ears and pushes her inside, closing the door behind her.

 

The first thing Clarke notices in the room is the beautiful brunette who’s sitting on the bed, blindfolded like Bellamy said. It’s Lexa. The second thing Clarke notices is that amount of candles, lighting up the room and spreading a pleasant smell. She wonders if Lexa went to more than one store to get so many candles. Clarke feels her hands getting clammy as she walks closer to the bed. Lexa is gorgeous. There’s a hint of a smile on her lips, and her head is tilted to the side, listening, waiting. Clarke figures that Lexa must have heard her door. Carefully Clarke sits down on the bed, right in front of Lexa, swallowing while even more nerves rush through her body, wondering why she doesn’t turn around and walk out the door, because this is all a very bad idea.

 

“You smell like roses.” Lexa whispers, startling Clarke so much that her knee accidentally bumps into Lexa’s knee.

 

Clarke wants to apologize, but bites her lip because saying something would betray that she isn’t Luna, and Lexa is expecting Luna. She’s surprised that the brunette can smell her perfume, assuming that the candles would have masked her perfume.

 

“Is everything alright?” Lexa’s voice is soft and husky, paved with some concern.

 

Clarke nods and then it sinks in that Lexa can’t see that she is nodding. She lets out a sigh. A hand squeezes Clarke’s hand, she takes a look into her lap, noticing that Lexa is holding her hand. Her heart practically jumps out her chest, feeling the warmth of Lexa’s hand.

 

Lexa slowly moves in closer, her breath brushes against Clarke’s cheek. Clarke panics when it dawns to her that Lexa is going to kiss her. A part of her really wants Lexa to kiss her, but she feels guilty because Lexa is expecting Luna. Clarke feels like an intruder. She can’t do this, she doesn’t want to risk Lexa hating her, so Clarke backs away a bit.

 

“I’m so-sorry…I…I…c-can’t…d-do…this.” Clarke stutters.

 

Lexa pulls her blindfold off and stares at the blonde in front of her. “Clarke?” Lexa tilts her head, looking confused.

 

“I know I’m not Luna…” Clarke sweats while she rubs her hands together, shocked that Lexa even knows who she is. “… I um… they sent me here instead.” Clarke wishes that Lexa can’t read her mind, when she sees the brunette staring into her eyes like she can see right through her.

 

“Oh, so you got dared.” It’s not a question. Lexa is stating what she must think this situation is about.

 

Clarke is confused for a second when she realizes that Lexa expected Luna because of some dare, so obviously now that she’s here instead, Lexa must assume someone dared her to do it. “Um, I guess you can say that… something like that.” Clarke feels like she can’t breathe anymore.

 

“You didn’t go through with the dare.” Lexa notes. “Why?” Lexa’s eyes are filled with question marks, searching for an answer.

 

“Did you want me to?” Clarke flaps out what she’s thinking and immediately regrets doing so. Lexa is looking directly into her eyes, and Clarke feels like she can’t move at all. Her body is like a statue.

 

Lexa chuckles a bit. “Who knows, maybe I do, maybe I don’t, maybe I’ll never know, after all, you didn’t go through with it.”

 

Clarke can’t help the tiny squeak that escapes her mouth, knowing that Lexa is teasing her. Her gaze falls onto Lexa’s lips.

 

“Clarke, you’re staring.” Lexa’s voice is husky and a bit raspy. It’s one the sexiest things Clarke has ever heard.

 

“Sorry… I was thinking.” Clarke mumbles quickly.

 

“What were you thinking about?” Lexa’s eyes shift between Clarke’s eyes and lips, lingering, every now and then.

 

“The dare.” Clarke whispers, thinking that at least that’s somewhat true. It’s not like she can blurt out her feelings and how she wants to kiss Lexa. She can’t tell Lexa ‘ _oh hey I have a crush on you for two years now and I really want to kiss you, so yeah this has been tempting, but I couldn’t do it because I don’t want you to hate me. Not that I think you like me even the slightest bit, but yeah okay you’re all I dream about.’_  Clarke can’t share those thoughts, it’s her secret. Maybe not so much of a secret considering some people know, but still a secret or at the very least a don’t-tell-Lexa-secret.

 

“Do you want the kiss?” Lexa asks, stirring  Clarke awake from her thoughts, making the blonde wonder if this means that the beautiful brunette in front of her is offering her a kiss or if Lexa’s merely wondering what Clarke wants.

 

Clarke feels Lexa’s breath when the brunette inches closer to her, to the point where Clarke can almost touch her… almost.


	2. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One kiss can lead to more.

Clarke desperately holds her breath, worried that Lexa might pull away if she makes even the slightest movement at all. She’s aware that her thoughts can be silly, but she’s worried that the littlest thing might ruin all of this, whatever this is. The aroma from the candles spreads out throughout Lexa’s bedroom. Clarke feels like she’s about to faint, knowing that Lexa is barely an inch away from her. She can cut the tension with a knife. Never ever has she been this close to Lexa. Clarke feels like she’s invading the brunette’s space. It doesn’t matter that Lexa is invading hers as well, as for as Clarke is concerned, Lexa can lean into her personal space as much as she wants.

 

Clarke wakes up from her thoughts again when she sees Lexa looking at her, still waiting for an answer, waiting if Clarke wants that kiss.

 

“It was a silly dare.” Clarke decides, to shrug it off, silently thankful that the brunette in front of her will take the excuse. Clarke knows it was not a dare at all. She took Luna’s place, not for the dare, but because her friends know how she feels about Lexa and they wanted to give her a chance. The tension is so high that her excuse sounds reasonable. Of course Clarke wants Lexa to kiss her, but not like this, not for a stupid dare. Clarke wants Lexa to kiss her when the brunette does so on her own accord. She wants an honest kiss, full of meaning. Not a hey-I-got-dared-for-this kiss.

 

Lexa nods and purses her lips. Her eyes drown into Clarke’s sky blue eyes. The type of blue you see on the best summer day when the sky is clear. Her eyes catch the pink blush on Clarke’s cheeks. Lexa leans in and presses a short lived but warm and soft kiss on Clarke’s cheek. “There you go, Clarke.” A small smile tugs at Lexa’s lips when she notices that the blonde in front of her is beaming.

 

For a second Clarke had hope that Lexa would give her an actual kiss, but the kiss on her cheek had been more than enough and gave her the feeling that her blood is rushing to her cheeks. Clarke looks around the room for some distraction and then looks back at Lexa. She can’t help but wonder about the candles.

 

“Can I ask you something, Lexa?” Clarke sounds hoarse, she tries to scrape her voice together.

 

Lexa nods. “What is it you want to know, Clarke?”

 

“Well, I can’t help but notice all these candles in your room, so I’m wondering if you like candles?” Clarke is curious to know. The candles make the room appear more comfortable.

 

“I do. They help me relax and the light they spread is easier on my eyes and they make my room feel warmer.” Lexa’s voice is soft when she explains, but her facial expressions remain neutral.

 

“I like them.” Clarke whispers with a raspy voice. She hopes to see a smile on Lexa’s face, only to see the brunette’s lips pursed together.

 

“Are you here for the party, Clarke?” Lexa stands up and doesn’t face Clarke.

 

“Um yeah, I am… I… Bellamy invited me.” Clarke shuts her eyes for a second, feeling like she’s not welcome and like she shouldn’t be here.

 

“You are now officially invited, Clarke.” Lexa whispers like she can read Clarke’s mind, walking towards the door. She opens it, ready to leave the room.

 

Clarke doesn’t know what to say, still letting it sink in that Lexa just gave her a real, personal invitation.

 

“The party is downstairs, Clarke. Do you seek to be alone for a moment?” Lexa leans against her door while her eyes are set on Clarke, who is still sitting on Lexa’s bed.

 

“Sorry. The party, downstairs, okay.” Clarke stutters while she hurries to get up and walk out the door. Butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach when her arm brushes against Lexa, while she passes by her. Lexa is holding the door open and there had been no way for Clarke to walk by her without brushing against the brunette a bit.

 

“I need to have a word with Luna. Enjoy the party, Clarke.” Lexa whispers softly, excuses herself and leaves Clarke.

 

When Clarke is finally downstairs, Bellamy pushes a plastic cup in her hands. “Got this for you.”

 

“Thanks Bell.” Clarke mumbles quickly before taking a sip. It tastes like cheap beer.

 

“So how’d it go?” Bellamy grins, eyeing Clarke, hoping for an interesting story. “Did you two hit it off?”

 

“You shouldn’t have arranged that with Luna, Bell. It was really awkward. Thank god Lexa thinks that I got dared, and no we did not kiss.” Clarke sighs, wanting to get this conversation over with.

 

“Aw no kiss?” Bellamy pouts like a lost puppy.

 

“No, no kiss at all.” Clarke still feels her cheek burning, right where Lexa had kissed her. She decides to keep that to herself. Bellamy is too curious and he would jump to conclusions.

 

Bellamy finishes his drink without another word and pulls Clarke with him into the crowd. So much for Clarke’s plan to go home.

 

“Clarke, it’s good to see you here!” A girl with brown hair wraps her arms around Clarke for a hug.

 

“It’s good to see you too, Raven.” Clarke smiles a bit, appreciating the hug from her friend.

 

“Excuse me ladies, I have to make sure that Lincoln keeps his paws off my baby sis.” Bellamy is watching Lincoln like a hawk, who’s dancing maybe a little bit too close with his younger sister, Octavia.

 

“Bell please, let them have fun. I know she’s your sister, but she’s not a kid anymore.” Raven groans a bit at the overprotectiveness from Bellamy.

 

“Octavia looks happy.” Clarke sees Octavia dancing and smiling. Bellamy sighs, but decides to leave Octavia and Lincoln alone.

 

Raven grabs Clarke’s hand. “Come dance with me, it’s a party after all!”

 

Clarke doesn’t get the chance to say yes or no, Raven is already pulling her further into the crowd, where others are dancing. Raven puts her hands on Clarke’s hips and tries to make her dance.

 

“You’re not really dancing, Clarke.” Raven sighs a bit.

 

“I’m not much of a dancer, Rae.” Clarke tries to protest, but deep down she knows Raven won’t give up so easily.

 

Clarke does her best to move a bit, so she won’t have to argue with Raven about it. Halfway through the third song, she sees Luna walking towards Bellamy and punching his arm until they both laugh at each other. Clarke wonders what they’re talking about. Maybe it is something about that dare. Clarke’s mind recalls what Lexa had said about going to talk to Luna. When Luna meets her gaze, she smiles and moves towards Clarke.

 

Luna has long black hair and pretty blue eyes. Pretty face too. “Hey babe.” Luna plants a kiss on Clarke’s cheek.

 

They’ve been friends for a long time. Clarke is used to that bit of affection. Raven and Octavia often follow suit. The four of them shared all their teen years together and they have some sort of best friend relationship with each other. Bellamy has always been around too, but he’s more like the older brother of the group. Even though he’s only related to Octavia, he treats the other girls like sisters too.

 

“Hey Luna.” Clarke kisses Luna’s cheek in response to the warm greeting she received from her.

 

There was a time where their other friends thought that Clarke and Luna might hit it off. It would be too awkward for them to do so. They may not share the same blood, but they always agreed to be sisters. Their friends had hope because Luna is a lesbian and Clarke is bisexual. After a while they accepted that it wouldn’t happen and stopped teasing them about it. Luna often has small crushes and Clarke has fully been into Lexa. Once Clarke and Luna had shared a kiss, but it happened during a drunk night and they laughed it off afterwards.

 

Now that Luna is standing next to Clarke, she really wants to know how Lexa ended up blindfolded in her room. “How did you get to dare Lexa?” Clarke is curious to know.

 

“Okay so, I was having a drink with Bellamy. We were daring each other with silly easy things to try to liven up this party. Then Lexa was next to us, having a drink too. After a few dares, Lexa commented that our dares are too easy. So we asked if she wanted to tag along with the whole dare stuff. We thought she’d say no, but surprisingly she said yes. Bellamy ended up daring her to sit go sit on her bed, blindfolded and that I should go up there and kiss her. We already hoped you would come along so you could go to Lexa yourself. Bellamy and I both know how much you’re into her, so yeah, that’s why.” Luna smiles weakly, hoping Clarke won’t be mad.

 

“I can see that you and Bell had good intentions, but ugh please don’t do that anymore okay?” Clarke groans a bit. Her friends mean well, but she doesn’t want them to set up stuff like that.

 

“Duly noted.” Luna smiles and wraps her arms tightly around Clarke to dance.

 

“Lexa said she would have a word with you, was she mad?” Clarke inquiries while looking into Luna’s eyes, slightly worried about her.

 

“Nah she wasn’t mad, she asked why we had sent you and when I said we dared you – even though that’s not true but Lexa doesn’t have to know that – all she did was nod, so I’m guessing you told her you got dared.” Luna appears calm and relaxed, easily brushing the situation off.

 

“Your black dress is pretty .” Clarke glances over at Luna, who’s wearing a black dress that really flatters her body.

 

“I thought you’d never notice.” Luna chuckles and plants a kiss on Clarke’s cheek. “Digging that red dress of yours by the way.” Luna whispers softly, her breath tickling against Clarke’s cheek.

 

“You two need a room yet?” Octavia nudges them both with her elbows. She has just walked over to Clarke and Luna and noticed them being a bit handsy again. Not that it is unusual for those two, but Octavia might never fully get used to that.

 

“We’ll find one once we find one for you and Lincoln.” Luna nudges Octavia back and winks at Clarke, who gives her an approving look.

 

“Alright, alright.” Octavia lifts her hands up like she’s surrendering to them. Raven walks over and surprises Octavia with a hug.

 

They dance on for a while. Raven decides to go with Bellamy and Octavia, to sleep over at their place. She’s close with Octavia, in a similar way Clarke and Luna are close, but not quite the same. Clarke goes with Luna, because her place is a closer walk and they’re both tired.

 

Luna talks with Clarke while they’re walking. There are a few dim lights on the streets. “Do you still regret that you went to the party?” Luna wonders how Clarke is feeling. She locks one arm into the blonde’s arm.

 

“With you there? Nah, I don’t regret it.” Clarke smiles brightly when she looks at Luna. She hadn’t looked forward to the party, but ended up having a good time with her friends.

 

“I’m glad to see that you’re going out again, the two past months sucked without you.” Luna groans a bit. She had missed Clarke.

 

“I know, they did.” Clarke sighs a bit, recalling the memory. She had refused to go anywhere, despite the attempts of her friends to get her to go out and have fun, for two months after she had witnessed Lexa kissing someone and it had saddened her. Recalling that day gives her another stab in her heart.

 

During the walk they continue to talk. It puts Clarke’s mind at ease and she’s thankful that she has Luna, one of her dearest friends. Clarke feels like she’s about to fall asleep. She’s grateful when Luna’s house is only a few more steps away, and Luna allows Clarke to lean on her, helping her with every step. Once they’re inside, Luna guides the blonde to her bedroom, where Clarke falls down on Luna’s bed, exhausted.

 

“Hmm let’s get you something comfy to sleep in.” Luna mumbles a bit, while rolling Clarke over, unzipping her dress. Carefully she takes the blonde’s dress off. Luna closes her eyes when she unclasps Clarke’s bra and clumsily puts a big shirt over Clarke’s head, while her eyes are still closed. She has seen girls naked before, but Clarke is her best friend and she wants to be respectful. When Luna finally manages to pull the shirt properly over Clarke, she opens her eyes again. She takes a shirt for herself too and takes her dress off to put the shirt on.

 

Clarke seems to wake up a bit when Luna crawls in bed with her. “Mhm, you put this shirt on me?” Clarke sounds sleepy and tries to open her eyes a bit more to look at Luna.

 

“Yeah, you fell asleep on my bed, but no worries I didn’t look.” Luna doesn’t want Clarke to think any wrong things and is met with Clarke’s smile.

 

“I don’t mind if you look.” Clarke blushes a bit while she realizes what she just said.

 

Luna pretends like she didn’t hear what Clarke just said. “Goodnight Clarke.”

 

“Goodnight Luna.” Clarke gives Luna a soft kiss on her lips.

 

“What was that for?” Luna is surprised and baffled.

 

“Mhm for being you.” Clarke whispers against Luna’s lips, giving her another kiss.

 

Clarke wraps her arms around Luna and continues to kiss her, thinking that Luna will push her away, but she doesn’t. Luna kisses her back, gently biting Clarke’s bottom lip, letting out a soft whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Luna are friends, best friends. But the party has changed some things for them.


	3. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes on a lunch date with Luna after her friends insist. What she doesn't know is that Lexa is there too.

Clarke slowly opens her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light. She hears noise coming from the kitchen. Luna must be up already, probably making breakfast. Clarke lifts herself up out of Luna’s bed and makes her way to the kitchen.

 

“Morning.” Clarke sounds sleepy and her voice is raspier than she’s used to.

 

“Good morning.” Luna turns around to face Clarke for a moment, but turns around again to stir in a pan. “Scrambled right?” Luna is making eggs and she knows that Clarke likes her eggs scrambled.

 

“Two please.”

 

Clarke walks to the closest chair at Luna’s kitchen table and sits down. When Luna finishes the eggs, she puts a plate in front of the blonde, with a smile on her face and a plate for herself, before joining Clarke at the table. Luna is the first to empty her plate and she can’t help but notice how Clarke is absentmindedly moving her fork on her plate without eating. She knows something is bothering Clarke.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Luna’s voice is soft and caring and she reaches a hand out for Clarke, to offer her comfort.

 

With a warm smile, Clarke accepts Luna’s hand and squeezes lightly. “I’m sorry about last night…” Clarke puts her other hand on her knee to prevent tapping her foot on the floor. She’s nervous.

 

“Don’t worry Clarke, we’re friends.” Luna gives Clarke’s hand a squeeze while her eyes study the blonde.

 

“I want to explain…” Clarke pauses for a bit, waiting for a response from Luna while she gathers the words she wants to say.

 

Luna nods “I’ll listen.”

 

“Okay so the thing is, last night when I had the chance to kiss Lexa, I didn’t kiss her. It’s not that I didn’t want to kiss her, but Lexa thought I would kiss her because of some dare and I don’t want to kiss her, only to have her think it would be nothing more than a dare. When she asked if I wanted that kiss, I kind of shrugged it off, because I only want her to kiss me when she herself wants to do kiss me. It has to mean something. When she kissed my cheek, that’s when I realized that I’ll probably never get any closer to her than that. I have had a crush on Lexa for two years now, two long years. Two years where I haven’t been with anyone because of my feelings for Lexa. My heart broke a bit each time Lexa kissed a girl. I’ve been thinking and I should move on, I want to move on. The way I have been living for the past two years isn’t living. I can’t go on obsessing over a girl who barely knows I even exist.” Clarke pulls her hand away from Luna to put her elbows on the table so she can lean her head into her hands.

 

“I’m glad you’re deciding to move on, because you deserve to find someone who can make you happy rather than tailing after a girl who must be blind because you’re a total catch.” Luna stands up, puts her chair under her table, walks to Clarke and kneels next to her, gently squeezing the blonde’s knees.

 

“I kissed you last night because you were there and I do like you a lot, you’re my best friend, Luna. I’m sorry if I crossed a line, I don’t want to toss our friendship away.” Clarke sighs while the memory of last night plays over and over in her head.

 

“It’s okay Clarke, we’re best friends. Nothing will change between us. You know I’m not much a relationship type of girl and I won’t ask that sort of commitment for you. If you want to kiss, we can kiss and if not, that’s cool too.” Luna’s voice is husky.

 

“I’m glad I have you Luna.” Clarke feels relieved. Luna is always there for her, no matter what. She stands up to hug Luna and kiss her forehead. “Thanks for the breakfast, I liked it.” Clarke’s smile is weak, but it is the best she can do.

 

“Clarke please, you barely touched your eggs.” Luna shifts her eyes between Clarke and her barely touched eggs.

 

“That’s true, but the two bites I had were really good!” Clarke grins a bit, feeling almost guilty for basically making Luna cook for nothing. Her grin widens when Luna tickles her side.

 

“We should get ready for school. You know how Bell is, if we’re not outside in twenty minutes he’ll take off without us and I don’t feel like jogging to school.” Luna laughs, but she’s serious.

 

Clarke doesn’t waste a second and runs towards the bathroom to get ready. Bellamy picks them all up with his car to go to school, it’s something he always does. Clarke used to think that Bellamy was kidding when he texted her once that if she and Luna wouldn’t be outside in five minutes, he would take off without them. When Clarke and Luna walked outside seven minutes later, he really was gone and they had to job to school to make it in time. Once they arrived at school, Bellamy, Octavia and Raven were laughing like nut cases. Needless to say, that was the last time they didn’t take Bellamy serious about when to be outside.

 

When Clarke is dressed and ready, she slings her backpack over her shoulder. Luna is already waiting for her at the door. Clarke picks up her pace when she hears a car honking impatiently outside, knowing that that’s the cue that Bellamy is ready to leave. Luna grabs Clarke’s hand and they both run to Bellamy’s car. Octavia is sitting in the front next to Bellamy. Raven is sitting in the back.

 

Clarke opens the car door and asks Raven to scoot over, which she does. The moment Clarke and Luna are in the car and buckle up their seatbelts, Bellamy takes off.

 

“Ten more seconds and Bell would have left you both to job to school.” Raven chuckles but there’s a serious tone in her voice too.

 

“You know the drill.” Bellamy isn’t laughing at all. He sounds like he’s part of the army or something. His eyes are fixated on the road.

 

“Come on Bell, lighten up a little.” Octavia groans a bit and rolls her eyes at her brother.

 

“As a matter of fact, I would have waited twenty seconds.” Bellamy says it with such a serious tone, it makes the girls laugh and when they see how confused Bellamy is, they laugh even more. Bellamy doesn’t seem to get why that would be funny.

 

After their not so silent ride to school, Bellamy parks his car so they can all get out. Clarke is holding Luna’s hand while they walk over the schoolyard. It’s not the first time they’re holding hands, but this time it’s different between them. By lunchtime, Octavia, Raven and Bellamy pick up on it. At first they didn’t question anything because they’re used to seeing Clarke and Luna being close, but something tells them it is different this time when the girls keep smiling at each other.

 

They pick up their trays and walk over to their usual table. Clarke feels a bit nervous when she notices that Lexa is sitting at the table in front of them. Their eyes lock for a moment, but Clarke quickly looks away. She doesn’t want Lexa to think that she’s staring at her. Clarke lets out a sigh. Moving on will not be easy. She leans against Luna’s shoulder, who’s smiling at her.

 

“Okay, look, I know you two are close and all that, but seriously what’s the deal between you two?” Octavia decides not to walk around the bush. It’s obvious that something is different between Clarke and Luna, and she wants to know.

 

After Octavia’s question, they’re all silent for a bit. Raven and Bellamy lean in, waiting for an answer too. Clarke and Luna exchange looks for a while until Luna nods at Clarke.

 

“We kind of kissed last night.” Clarke says it in a casual way like it’s the same as telling them they watched a movie.

 

Octavia, Raven and Bellamy look like someone stopped the music in the middle of a dance. Raven clears her throat while Octavia and Bellamy are awkwardly shifting a bit, not knowing what to say.

 

“So are you two like dating now or something?” Raven is the first to break the silence.

 

“No, we’re not dating or anything, we’re best friends, like we always have been.” Luna smiles a bit while Clarke squeezes her hand to assure her it’s okay.

 

“I think you two should go on a date.” Octavia shift her eyes between Clarke and Luna, watching how they interact with each other.

 

Clarke hesitates for a bit. Her eyes drift away for a moment. When she sees Lexa looking at their table, Clarke changes her mind and offers Luna a date. Luna nods with a smile.

 

When it’s finally weekend, Clarke has her date with Luna. It’s noon and they agreed to meet up for lunch. The place they go to looks basic, but comfortable to have lunch. During their date, Luna makes Clarke smile a lot. It helps Clarke to forget about Lexa, or at least as lunch as their lunch lasts.

 

“This is a bit awkward, this whole date thing.” Clarke whispers, while she leans over the table to Luna, to avoid eavesdropping from others.

 

Luna nods, she agrees with Clarke. “Yes, it is awkward, we’re best friends, sisters basically.”

 

Clarke nods back at Luna. “Yes exactly, we might as well be sisters.”

 

“How about we forget about this whole date thing and just hang out as friends, like we usually always do?” Luna looks at Clarke with a sincere smile on her face.

 

“I would like that very much, I’m glad you see this the same way.” Clarke feels relieved. She likes Luna a lot, but their relationship is platonic and that’s all it’ll ever be.

 

“Of course.” Luna feels relieved too. She knows she wouldn’t be able to offer Clarke any longtime commitment.

 

“I’ll go pay this bill so we can leave this place.” Clarke stands up, ready to go pay for their bill. She feels Luna’s hand wrapping around her wrist.

 

“Okay, but I’ll pay next time, yeah?” Luna doesn’t want Clarke to pay the bill unless she can make up for it later. When Clarke nods, she lets her go.

 

Clarke is grabbing money when she sees a brunette walking out the door with a cold look on her face. It’s not a random girl, it’s Lexa. Shit, Lexa had been there. Clarke didn’t even notice until then. Nervously, Clarke walks back to Luna after paying the bill, so they can both leave.

 

“I got a text from Bell.” Luna whispers into Clarke’s ears, when they walk outside.

 

“What does it say?” Clarke thinks it’s probably to hang out or something like that, or perhaps to ask about their date.

 

“There’s another party tonight and he wants us to go. Octavia and Raven are going too.” Luna looks at Clarke with a pleading look on her face.

 

Clarke knows what that look means. Luna likes parties. “Okay.” She’s not really in the mood for another party, but she doesn’t want to bail on her friends.

 

Later that night, they arrive at Lexa’s place for the party. Clarke swallows thickly when she enters Lexa’s house. This won’t make moving on easier. As much as she wants to move on, she can’t forget about Lexa. The more she tries to forget, the harder it gets.

 

Luna pulls Clarke into the crowd, where Bellamy, Octavia and Raven are already waiting, curious about how their date went. Clarke sighs and lets Luna explain it to them while she grabs a drink.

 

Octavia convinces Clarke to dance with them. The music is upbeat again. Everyone is confused when all of the sudden, a slow sappy love song plays. Clarke giggles with Luna while they wrap their arms around each other like they would be a couple. When the song is over, Clarke excuses herself to go get another drink. Her hands shake a bit when she holds the plastic cup.

 

Clarke is making her way back to Luna when she bumps into someone, accidentally spilling the drink on them. She looks up to apologize and stares directly into Lexa’s eyes. Clarke forgets how to breathe when she sees how angry Lexa is looking.

 

“I’m so sorry Lexa, I didn’t mean to spill my drink over you.” Clarke wishes she could hide somewhere far away.

 

Lexa ignores her and walks away. Clarke walks back to Luna, her eyes aimed at the floor. Half an hour later she sees Lexa again, and Lexa is wearing something else. She must have changed her clothes after Clarke spilled that drink all over her. Clarke’s heart stops when Lexa walks up to her.

 

“Get out, you are not welcome here, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice is cold.

 

“But last time you said I’m officially invited so I thought…” Clarke feels confused and defeated.

 

“You are no longer invited, Clarke.” Lexa’s face is stoic.

 

Clarke nods softly, excuses herself to her friends who appear to be shocked. When Clarke walks out the door, her friends follow her but Clarke tells them to leave her alone for a while. They nod and walk away to give her time.

 

When Clarke arrives at her house, she goes to her bedroom and drops herself on her bed where she lets her tears flow. Tears she had been holding back.

 

“It’s official…Lexa hates me.” Clarke’s voice breaks. If only she wouldn’t have spilled that drink over Lexa. That must be the reason why Lexa uninvited her, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa must be angry that Clarke spilled that drink all over her and that must be why she uninvited Clarke. Or does Lexa have another reason...


	4. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wants to make it up to Lexa and offers her a drink. Their conversation takes an interesting turn.

“Come on Clarke, we have to go!” Bellamy is shouting from his car, rolling his eyes at Clarke who probably couldn’t walk any slower.

 

They have to hurry to go to school. Clarke gets in the car while she grumbles something at Bellamy. The car ride is silent and awkward. Luna tried to talk with Clarke, but the blonde was staring out the car window and kept her lips sealed. She doesn’t feel like talking. Luna grabs Clarke’s hand and gives her hand a soft squeeze, to let Clarke know that she’s there for her.

 

Later that day during lunch, Clarke notices that Lexa is making her way to go outside. “I’m going to go outside for a bit.” Clarke looks at her friends.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Luna reaches for her backpack to stand up.

 

“No, don’t. I want to go outside alone for a bit, I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Clarke doesn’t want Luna or her other friends to follow her.

 

When Clarke is outside, she looks around for Lexa and spots the brunette sitting on a bench. After a few deep breaths, she walks up to Lexa.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa’s green eyes stare at the blonde.

 

“Hi, Lexa.” Clarke feels nervous, but she knows it’s too late to turn back now.

 

Lexa arches an eyebrow at the blonde in front of her. Clarke can tell the brunette is waiting to hear why she walked up to hear.

 

“I’m sorry about what happened at your party.” Clarke can’t look at Lexa. “Let me buy you a drink after school so I can make up for it.” She hopes Lexa will take her offer so she can be on decent terms with her.

 

“Are you going to spill that one over me too, Clarke?”

 

Clarke did not expect a reply like that. Her eyes meet Lexa’s and she swears she can see a smile tugging at Lexa’s lips, but after two seconds it’s gone and the brunette has a stoic look on her face.

 

“No, I wouldn’t do that. I just thought…” Clarke thinks she might faint now. “…it seemed like a good idea, I should have put more thought into it, but I…” Before Clarke can go on, Lexa cuts her off.

 

“After school it is.” Lexa’s voice is husky and sexy.

 

Before Clarke can say anything else, Lexa stands up from the bench, slings her backpack over her shoulder and walks away. When Clarke turns around, Luna is running towards her.

 

Luna wraps Clarke into a hug, then takes a step back and holds Clarke at one arm’s length, looking at the blonde. “Are you okay?” Luna’s voice is calm and soft.

 

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m fine.” Clarke waves her hands quickly.

 

“What happened?” Raven leans onto Octavia’s shoulder and tilts her head a bit to her left.

 

Clarke feels the eyes from her friends on her. She doesn’t even have to look at them to know that they’re all looking at her.

 

“I offered Lexa a drink after school so I can make up for…” Clarke hesitates for a second. “…So I can make up for the drink I spilled over her at the party.” She looks at her friends who are now all laughing.

 

“I’m sorry Clarke, but do you hear how weird that sounds? I mean come on you spilled a drink over Lexa and to make up for it, you offer her a drink.” Raven falls into Octavia’s arms because she’s laughing so much.

 

“Okay, I know how ridiculous it sounds…” Clarke feels her courage sinking into her shoes. First Lexa mocks her and now her friends. This day was just fabulous for her.

 

“Come on you guys, quit teasing her.” Luna wraps her arms protectively around Clarke and eyes the others with a warning look. Luna knows when to stop them.

 

School ends faster than Clarke had hoped for. Not that she doesn’t want to spend time with Lexa, but Clarke feels like her nerves are now getting their own nerves. Her friends give her a tight hug before they take off.

 

“Are you going to sit, Clarke?” Lexa looks at Clarke whose still standing. Lexa was already sitting at a table, waiting for Clarke to sit down too.

 

“Right, yes… sorry.” Clarke can feel herself stuttering a bit and she quickly takes the seat in front of Lexa.

 

“Two sodas please.” Clarke looks at the waiter who scribbles their order on a piece of paper before walking to the bar. It doesn’t take long for the waiter to return with their drinks.

 

Lexa looks at Clarke like she’s trying to solve a puzzle. When Clarke looks at Lexa, she can’t help but blush. The brunette is wearing a black tank top, dark grey jeans which fit perfectly around her ass and black sneakers. Tattoos decorate her collar bones. Clarke bites her lips when she realizes that she is staring at Lexa and that she has been staring for quite a while. Lexa is staring at Clarke too and the blonde feels a shiver roll over her spine while letting out a shaky breath.

 

“I’m really sorry that I spilled that drink over you at the party.” Clarke keeps finding herself apologizing, but she can’t help it. She wants Lexa to forgive her, she wants to avoid having Lexa hate her.

 

Lexa sighs for a moment. “I shouldn’t have uninvited you like that.” Lexa’s eyes drift to Clarke’s lips for a second, before looking into the blonde’s eyes again. “I was angry because you were – because you spilled that drink over me.” Lexa groans a bit.

 

“I really didn’t mean to, I’m sorry. I had so much running through my mind and I wasn’t looking and I really didn’t mean to. I’ll watch out better next time. I mean… not that there would be a next time, not that I think I would or should be invited again.” Clarke scolds herself mentally for rambling like that. As if rambling would do any good at all.

 

“It’s okay, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice is huskier this time.

 

Clarke bites her lips when she sees Lexa biting her lip. Oh how badly Clarke wants to bite Lexa’s lip for her. The brunette is irresistible and Clarke can’t stop her thoughts from wandering. She wants to bite Lexa’s lips, neck and everywhere else she can if the brunette would let her, which will probably be never.

 

“Thank you for accepting.” Clarke’s voice is soft and shaking a bit. “I won’t take up much of your time, I’ll be going to Luna’s place soon.”

 

Clarke feels stupid for telling Lexa that. Why would she tell Lexa what she’ll be doing? It’s not like the brunette would be interested to know. She invited her for a drink as a peace offering, not to tell Lexa things that are irrelevant.  

 

“You can go if you want, Clarke. You don’t have to keep your girlfriend waiting.” Lexa shifts her eyes from Clarke to the glass in her hand and takes another sip.

 

“No, no!” Clarke swallows thickly and she’s sure she’s blushing really badly now because Lexa thinks Luna is her girlfriend.

 

“No?” Lexa’s eyes widen and she lifts her eyebrows up. Her eyes look back up from her glass to Clarke. The blonde looks like she’s seen a ghost.

 

“I mean, no, Luna is not my girlfriend.” Clarke places her hands on her legs. Her nails dig into the denim jeans she’s wearing.

 

“Oh, okay. I assumed you two were together.” Lexa’s voice is like a whisper now. She grabs her glass and empties it.

 

“No, we’re not together. Luna is my best friend and we have known each other for many years. Some people think we’re a couple because we often act like one, but we aren’t. I’m not into her in that way.” Clarke puts her hands back on the table, reaches for her glass and empties it.

 

“So she’s not your type?”

 

Clarke laughs and shifts a bit in her seat, wondering why Lexa is asking all those questions, wondering if perhaps she has a chance to be friends with Lexa. Clarke decides not to read too much into it, Lexa is probably just being nice.

 

“No, god no.” Clarke lets out another laugh.

 

“I see, girls aren’t your type.” It’s not a question, Lexa says it like she’s stating a fact with a stoic look on her face.

 

“Oh no, I mean yes, well no.” Clarke feels like an idiot for struggling to find the right words. “I mean, no that’s not it. Luna isn’t my type because she’s like family. I am into girls, but not Luna.” Clarke bites her lip until she can taste some of her blood.

 

“Oh.” Lexa looks surprised.

 

“Are you?” Clarke blurts it out before she can stop herself. Her cheeks turn crimson.

 

“Am I what?” Lexa smiles softly, making Clarke wonder if she knows what Clarke is talking about and if she’s doing this to tease her.

 

“Are you…” Clarke swallows. “…into girls?” She’s not sure what has gotten over her to even ask Lexa that, but maybe it’s appropriate because Lexa asked her the same, in a way.

 

Lexa seems to pause for a bit. Her eyes lock with Clarke’s eyes, and Clarke can feel the tension rising to an uncomfortable level.

 

“Yes.” It’s a short answer, but Lexa admits that she is into girls.

 

“Okay so we’re both into girls.” Clarke feels even more like an idiot for making that comment, wondering what Lexa will think now. She feels like indirectly, she suggested Lexa to hook up together or something.

 

“Is that an offer, Clarke?” Lexa chuckles a bit.

 

Clarke is speechless. Lexa is teasing her, on purpose and Clarke loves it. She loves how the brunette is teasing her and the sound of her chuckle, oh that sound. Clarke knows it, she’s definitely so not moving on, at all. Her feelings for Lexa are growing stronger and that is the opposite of what Clarke wants.

 

“I um…” Clarke wonders what to say. Is she offering? No. Does she want to offer? God yes, but she can’t do that. What would Lexa think of her? “I should go, Luna is probably waiting for me. This was…nice.”

 

Clarke quickly gets up, pays the bill and goes out the door. When she’s outside, Clarke feels someone grasping her wrist and she’s pushed against the nearest wall. Clarke looks up to see that it is Lexa. The brunette must have followed her outside. Clarke blushes deeply.

 

“I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly that was rude of me.” Clarke stutters a bit. Walking off like that was rude of her and she doesn’t want to offend Lexa.

 

“Do you always get flustered when you talk to girls, Clarke?” Lexa looks amused at the blonde in front of her, pinning her right where she wants her.

 

Clarke lets out a yelp. Her heart is pounding in her chest. Clarke can’t stop herself from looking into Lexa’s green eyes. Lexa is still looking at her, tilting her head, waiting for an answer. Clarke decides to take a leap.

 

“Only when it’s a pretty girl, like you.” Clarke’s voice is steadier this time and she feels a bit proud of herself for being brave.

 

“So you think I’m pretty?” Lexa’s eyes shift between Clarke’s eyes and lips.

 

This time Clarke notices. “Very.” Clarke feels like she’s never been so brave in her entire life.

 

“That’s interesting to know.” Lexa smirks a bit.

 

Clarke doesn’t want to Lexa get away with this. “What are you going to do about that?” Clarke challenges, still pinned against the wall. She might regret this moment later, but right now she doesn’t care.

 

“Are you challenging me, Clarke?” Lexa’s eyes flicker.

 

“I guess I am.”

 

Lexa leans in, kisses Clarke’s cheek, releases the blonde from her grip and turns around with a smirk on her face to walk away.

 

Again with the kiss on the cheek, is all Clarke can think. She decides to do something brave and daring, runs after Lexa and pins her up against the wall. Lexa’s mouth falls open for a second before she closes it again and returns to her stoic look. Clarke bites her lip with anticipation. This is really happening, she has Lexa, the girl who she has a crush on for two years, pinned against a wall.

 

“A kiss on my cheek is hardly a challenge.” Clarke’s eyes drift to Lexa’s lips.

 

“What are you going to do about that?” Lexa’s eyes lit up and she licks her lips.

 

Clarke doesn’t think twice, leans in and presses her slightly chapped lips onto Lexa’s lips, kissing her softly. Lexa might kill her for this, but Clarke doesn’t care. She’s seizing the moment.

 

Lexa pushes Clarke away, grabs the blonde and pins her against the wall. Clarke closes her eyes, worried how angry Lexa might be right now. Her worries fade away when she feels Lexa’s lips, crashing onto hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might the last chapter for this one. I'm not quite sure yet.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the girls to confess.

“I have wanted to do this for a long time now.” Lexa smiles a bit when she pulls away from Clarke.

 

“I… I have a crush on you for two years now, but I thought you hated me.” Clarke is shocked. She can’t believe that Lexa wanted to kiss her and that Lexa had kissed her back.

 

Lexa bites her lips and hesitates for a bit. “I was angry.”

 

“About the drink I spilled over you?”

 

“No, not that. I was angry because I like you and I always see you hanging around Luna. You two look like a couple, so I assumed she was your girlfriend. I was… jealous because she made you smile.” Lexa had been holding this in for a long time, Clarke can see that from the look on Lexa’s face.

 

“I assure you that Luna is just a friend, best friend, like a sister really.” Clarke reaches out for Lexa’s hand, to reassure the brunette. “I only want you, Lexa.”

 

“I want you too, Clarke.”

 

“I had no idea that you have feelings for me too.” Clarke looks at Lexa like any second she might tell her she’s joking. She pinches her cheek to check if she’s dreaming. “Ow.” No, definitely not dreaming.

 

“I had no idea either, because I thought you were Luna’s girl, like I explained.” Lexa shrugs a bit. “But I can guarantee you this is not a dream, so there is no need to pinch your cheek, Clarke.”

 

“How did you…?” Clarke is surprised that Lexa knows why she was pinching her cheek. “Maybe I just wanted to make my cheeks… pinker.”

 

Lexa smiles a bit. “Clarke, I know you. I have been wa- um, seeing you for a long time now.”

 

“Oh so you watched me huh?” Clarke smiles brighter and nudges Lexa.

 

“How’s the pink on your cheeks coming along?” Lexa nudges Clarke back until they both laugh.

 

Lexa lifts Clarke up, allowing the blonde to wrap her legs around her waist. Clarke is surprised by Lexa’s strength to do that, although she has seen Lexa working out before. Not that Clarke was hiding in a closet for that and climbed through a window a few hours later after everyone was gone and the door was closed. No, not at all.

 

Clarke’s thoughts are cut off when Lexa pushes her against the wall again and kisses her. Clarke opens her mouth a bit when she feels Lexa’s tongue against her lips, allowing Lexa to deepen their kiss. Clarke blushes deeply when Lexa puts her down again.

 

“So does this mean I’m invited again?” Clarke smiles at Lexa with sparks of hope in her eyes.

 

“Yes, you dork, you’re invited.” Lexa smiles against Clarke’s lips when she kisses her again.

 

Clarke wraps her arms tightly around Lexa. “Mhm my girl.” Clarke mumbles a bit. She wants to enjoy this while it lasts.

 

Lexa blushes. “Yours.”

 

Lexa’s voice is barely a whisper, but Clarke heard it.

 

“On two conditions.” Lexa adds quickly, looking at Clarke.

 

“Of course, what are your conditions?” Clarke is thinking what Lexa’s conditions might be.

 

“The first condition is, don’t spill drinks over me when you want to try to get me out of my clothes.”

 

Lexa says it with such a serious tone and Clarke can’t stop herself from blushing more. She remembers how Lexa changed her clothes after she accidentally spilled a drink all over her. Clarke knows that Lexa is teasing her and she loves it, she loves…she loves Lexa.

 

Clarke nods. “Deal, and your second condition?”

 

“My second condition is that I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine.” Lexa is smiling at Clarke.

 

Clarke replies by pulling Lexa close to her and kissing her passionately. “Yes, yes, yes.” Clarke can’t stop smiling.

 

“You are so damn cute.” Lexa places one hand behind Clarke’s neck and the other on Clarke’s back, pressing their bodies together for another kiss.

 

The next day Clarke feels hyper and that doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

“What has you jumping around all giddy?” Raven smirks while she eyes Clarke who looks like a duracell bunny.

 

Octavia, Luna and Bellamy are listening in for an answer too.

 

“I kind of kissed Lexa yesterday after school and she kissed me back.” Clarke says it with such ease like it’s a basic thing to announce. “And now she’s my girlfriend.”

 

Clarke’s smile goes up to her ears, it’s like a dream come true. The girl she has been crushing on for two years is her girlfriend now. If she would have known this would happen, she would have spilled that drink over Lexa two years ago already. Clarke’s friends look at her shocked. Once the shock passes, they pull her into a group hug.

 

“We’re so happy for you babe!” Luna is beaming to see Clarke smile so much.

 

“Maybe that drink spilling trick will work on Lincoln too.” Octavia mumbles while she’s contemplating to spill a drink over Lincoln.

 

“It was not on purpose, O!” Clarke gives Octavia a hopeless look.

 

“Purpose or not, it worked.” Raven winks at Clarke.

 

Bellamy lifts Clarke’s chin up to look at her. “I’m happy for you, Clarke.” A smile appears on his face.

 

“We should go to class, we have French soon.” Clarke notes, looking at the other students who are already making their way to their classes.

 

Clarke sits next to Luna, as usual. Her eyes light up when Lexa takes a seat behind them. Lexa must have switched seats with someone because that’s definitely not where she usually sits. Lexa seems to read Clarke’s mind.

 

“I switched seats with some guy and I gave him two candy bars for it.” Lexa smirks and Clarke smiles.

 

“Why didn’t you ask Luna to switch?” Clarke wonders why Lexa chose the seat behind her.

 

“I would have been okay with switching so you two can sit together.” Luna pitches in with a smile in Clarke’s direction.

 

“I’m enjoying the view.” Lexa smiles at Clarke who’s now blushing.

 

Before they can go on with their chit chat, their French class begins. If there is a class they hate, it’s French.

 

“Qui, qui, baguette.” Luna whispers in Clarke’s ear. They never take French serious.

 

Clarke smirks and inches closer to Luna. “Om nom nom, mon petit Lu.” Clarke playfully bites Luna’s hand.

 

Much to Clarke’s delight, Lexa is chuckling. Lexa enjoys seeing Clarke being so silly and she knows Luna is just a friend, plus Clarke is her girl. Lexa trusts Clarke, so there’s no more jealousy.

 

“I think someone else would enjoy that bite.” Luna whispers and shifts her eyes from Clarke to Lexa.

 

“Is my class boring for you girls?” The French teacher looks annoyed.

 

“Qui, qui.” Clarke replies, but then realizes her mistake. “Um I mean non, non.”

 

Luna and Lexa chuckle even more, but this time Octavia, Raven and Bellamy chuckle too. Before Clarke can look at the teacher, a chuckle train is set off and the whole class chuckles.

 

After school, Clarke follows Lexa to her house. When Lexa walks in, Clarke hesitates and waits at the door. Lexa looks at her and arches her eyebrow. “Are you going to keep standing there, Clarke?”

 

“It depends, are you going to invite me in?” Clarke smiles a bit while she looks at Lexa.

 

“You’re not a vampire, are you?” Lexa chuckles while stepping closer towards Clarke who’s still standing at the door.

 

“I could be. I might bite you.” Clarke tries to look serious but after two seconds she’s already smiling again.

 

“That is a very tempting offer. I guess I will have no choice but to invite you in then.” Lexa is so close to Clarke now, her breath is touching the blonde’s cheek.

 

Clarke nods, almost bumping her head into Lexa’s head. “That’s a good idea.”

 

“Come here you dork.” Lexa smiles and pulls Clarke inside, wrapped in her arms.

 

“You make me the happiest girl in the entire world.” Clarke feels like her cheeks will hurt from smiling so much.

 

“That’s impossible, Clarke.”

 

“How so?” Clarke eyes Lexa cautiously.

 

“Because you make me the happiest girl in the entire world, so that title is already taken.” Lexa is beaming.

 

“You’re so sappy. This is one of the many reasons why I love you.” Clarke quickly places a hand over her mouth. She didn’t mean to tell Lexa that she loves her, at least not yet. She doesn’t want to rush anything with Lexa.

 

Clarke feels like she forgot how to breathe.

 

It is silent for a moment.

 

And then she heard the words that allow her to breathe again.

 

“I love you too, Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this last chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, but I'm trying to improve my writing.
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
